True Colors
by Yami-Yugi3
Summary: Set three years after 2007 movie Samantha Trousdale just turns 16 and just gotten her driver’s license so her father thinks she could also get her first car. But Samantha didn’t know that her first car was an ancient alien robotic being in disguise on
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me. This is my very first Transformers fic so please be nice.

Summery: (Set three years after 2007 movie) Samantha Trousdale just turns 16 and just gotten her driver's license so her father thinks she could also get her first car. But Samantha didn't know that her first car was an ancient alien robotic being in disguise on a mission to find the one by the name Optimus Prime who sent a message by his ancient language a couple of years ago.

"blah" – Normal human speck  
"(blah)" – Russian speck  
"_blah_" – Cybertronian speck  
"/blah/" – Ancient Egyptian speck  
_blah_ - thinking

True Colors  
By Yami-Yugi

Prologue

A small space craft curse along just having past Mars. "_This universe is quite different then our own, huh HawkEye?_" A tall cybertronian being said to a human sized one that was with him in the cockpit of the craft. Before his companion could replied their craft shook like it was hit by a laser. "_What in Primus was that?!_" The craft shook again. "_HawkEye bring it up on screen._" The smaller bot press a series of buttons on a console and another craft appeared on the screen. "_Dang, it's him..._" The craft shook again as the other craft was firing its lasers at them. "_Backdraft..._" Suddenly an image of another bot appeared on the screen. This other one had the features of some one evil.

"_Well look at my luck, it's my Autobot "brother" Mirage._"

"_We might share a spark but we are not brothers, Backdraft._"

"_Either way, time to bring you down._"

"_Not if I do it first._" With that both crafts starting shooting each other.

_**Earth: Valley of the Kings, Egypt (1550 BC)**_

The Egyptians walked along the Valley of the Kings in a mighty procession. They were dressed in ritualistic clothing preparing to bury their recently deceased king. The prince of the time and his guardian followed the procession. The guardian did his best to console the prince. At that moment the two space craft that was fighting earlier deep in space just started to fastly descend to earth. Both Decepticon and Autobot were unconscious. The two crafts soon crash into the hill side of the valley. The Egyptians stopped in their tracks. They were unsure what had just happened. The Egyptians scattered back in fear as both ships opened and two, barely conscious Cybertronians stepped out of their respective ships. "_Ahh...what a headache, you okay HawkEye?_" the Autobot called Mirage spoke looking at his smaller companion. He nodded and slowly stood. "_...That's good..._" Mirage slowly stood up and looked around. That's when he noticed they weren't alone. Sure he knew Backdraft was near by but that wasn't what got him worried. It was when he saw some strange beings staring up at him. "_It seems...we made contact with the local species of this planet..._"

At that moment is when Backdraft became aware of his surroundings and he was unimpressed. His mindset was still on battling his Autobot "brother". He didn't even care that he might hit the humans that stared frighteningly at the two Cybertronians. Backdraft sneered at his "brother". "_Alright Brother, let's finish this fight!_" he cried as he charged at Mirage, firing his weapons at the two Autobots.

Mirage was worried. He didn't want the humans to get hurt. In which Backdraft's weapons got seriously close to the humans. "_I will not allow you to hurt the native species in this battle struggle._" Mirage spoke calmly as he tried to protect the humans from the weapons.

"_Why protect such a primitive species? They're useless! They're just in the way!_"

Mirage narrowed his optics at him. "_That is what you Decepticons always think. But to me this species need to be protected._" The Egyptians watched in amazement as the foreign robot took all of Backdraft's attacks. "_I will protect them with my life._" Mirage added "_I know if my spark dies so does yours._"

"_...You Autobots ALWAYS fight on the side of the weak! Protecting other species that get in the way of our war! Pathetic!_"

"_It's hard to see why you Decepticons don't see it the way we do._"

"_We see it as weak and strong. You Autobots are weak. We Decepticons prove our strength by winning no matter what! Any obstacles, or species that are in the way are just casualties of war! We fight to prove our power!_" Backdraft replied firing some of his heavy artillery at Mirage. Mirage blocked the attacks until he was ready and able to reach for his weapon and fire back on Backdraft.

HawkEye looked back at the humans and then towards Mirage. "_Let me help too. Backdraft doesn't have a mini-con like me. I might give you the advantage to get him away from the humans._"

Mirage nodded. "_Very well but be careful HawkEye._" He only nodded and transformed, equipping himself to Mirage. Mirage spread out his new HawkEye wings and flew towards Backdraft. He pushed him down and tried to restrain his arms so he

couldn't fire his weapons.

"_Fool! You think you can stop me!_" Backdraft snarled as he pushed back, succeeding in pushing Mirage back a little ways. Mirage narrowed his eyes and shot at one of Backdraft's arms, immobolizing it. He held his own arm as the same pain went through it. Backdraft dropped his weapon with a snarl but, being as Mirage had let go to fire, he took the opportunity to kick Mirage off of him. Mirage went flying towards the humans but lifted off just in time. He turned around in the air and slammed into Backdraft again. This time he was ready and he fired a successful shot, nailing Mirage in the chest. It was dangerously close to his spark. Backdraft reeled in the pain but quickly shoved it off and stood to fight.

"_...N-nice shot..._" Mirage sputtered.

"_It's only the beginning!_" Backdraft called firing another shot. Mirage easily blocked it and took the full attack to his left arm.

"_Why do...you insist...on fighting me... I can see...my pain...in your eyes... Y-you're only...hurting...yourself..._"

"_So what! If I take you down with me I win!_"

"_...Selfish fool... If you could just see things our way..._"

"_Why would I want to do that!_" he shouted standing up and firing again. Mirage blocked the blast by firing at it. The two shots exploded in the air away from the humans.

"_Looks like I'll just have to take care of your little distraction so we can focus on this fight!_"

"_No, I won't allow you to harm them._" Mirage said as he flew up with him and drops him into a huge river.

"_You think this will stop me?_" Backdraft started but notice the strong current was pushing him upstream, and away from Mirage "_You won't see the last of me Autobot! I'll be back!_"

"_I know._" Mirage said as he watch Backdraft disappeared onto the sky line.

When Mirage came back to where his ship crashed he notice the humans was bowing to him. "/The great one saved us! He must be the great Osiris that returned to us in a different form to save us from his brother Seth!/" a high priest said. Mirage just started confused, unsure why they were bowing to him and also what they just said.

- - -

As day's past Mirage and HawkEye tried to get their ship working but it was sadly no use. The ship was so damage they had no way to get back. "_Looks like we're stuck here, HawkEye._" Mirage said with a sigh "_There is no way to get back to Cybertron._"

"_You mean we're stuck here?_" HawkEye asked "_Can't we fix it?_"

"_This planet isn't advanced enough to even begin to fix it._"

"_So what should we do?_"

Mirage looked over at the near by humans that watched him. "_I guess we have to make do and learn their language and culture._" he said.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me. This is my very first Transformers fic so please be nice.

Summery: (Set three years after 2007 movie) Samantha Trousdale just turns 16 and just gotten her driver's license so her father thinks she could also get her first car. But Samantha didn't know that her first car was an ancient alien robotic being in disguise on a mission to find the one by the name Optimus Prime who sent a message by his ancient language a couple of years ago.

"blah" – Normal human speck  
"(blah)" – Russian speck  
"_blah_" – Cybertronian speck  
"/blah/" – Ancient Egyptian speck  
_blah_ - thinking

True Colors  
By Yami-Yugi

Chapter 1

_**Earth: Cairo, Egypt (Three Days ago)**_

An old Model T sat on the side of an empty road, at that time a transmission ran through. "_I am Optimus Prime of the Autobots. Sending this message to all that are out there hiding from the Decepticons. We are here, and we are waiting. You'll have a home here._"

_Optimus Prime? When did other Cybertronians get here?_ Suddenly the trunk opened and a hawk like robot came out. "_Go and find out something HawkEye. I think we should get ourselves ready to find this Optimus Prime before Backdraft dose._" With that the robotic hawk flew off.

- - -

At that same time in the Arctic Ocean a black Russian sub got the same message. "_So more weak Autobots are on this pathetic planet. I guess I should go and find this Optimus Prime and beat the circuits out of him. Or until Mirage shows up to try and stop me._" With an evil chuckle the sub set off for the long journey towards America.

- - -

_**Tranquility, California (Present Day)**_

It was a hot summer's day. Samantha Trousdale came out of her house very happy. One, it was her third week of turning sixteen. Second, she just gotten her driver's license and third her father said he had gotten her a car. "Here it is sweetie." her father said as he walked over to the driveway. Samantha get this disgusted look on her face. There sitting in the drive was a Ford Bronco. But that's not what got her disgusted, cause she loved big cars. It was the paint job it had. It was painted in green army camouflage. "Samantha what's wrong?" her dad asked "I thought you like large cars?"

"I do dad but why did you have to get one at the used army car lot." Samantha said "I don't want to start a new school year being called an army brat."

"But sweetie you are..."

"Yeah but I don't want to be reminded cause of that paint job." Samantha reminded.

"I thought you wanted a car so you don't have to ride the bus anymore so who cares about the paint job." her father said. He came over to her and hand her the keys. "Why don't you check it out?"

"Okay." she said. As her father headed back inside she slowly near the Bronco. _Still don't like the paint job._ she thought _As soon as I get a job and make enough money it's going._ She slowly opens the driver side door and slowly got in. She looks around the interior. "It's not bad..." she said to herself "But it needs something..." She slowly reached into her shirt and pulls out two necklaces. One was her sliver cartouche with her name on it that she gotten from her birthday from her mother cause she was an Egyptian fanatic. The other one was silver ankh with a yin-yang symbol in the middle on a black string she gotten from a store. She took off the ankh and wrapped the string around a couple of times and slips it over the rear-view mirror. She smiles as she watches it twirl a bit as it hung there. "Much better." She said.

"I agree, but my I asked what's in the middle of it?" a voice asked.

She smiled again. "It's called a yin-yang. It means balance in Japan..." she started to say but then something hit her. _Wait a sec... Where did that voice come from? I'm the only one in here..._

"Hmmm..." the voice said again "I like it." Samantha was now way beyond freaked out as she quickly opened the door and almost fell out of the door onto the grass. But really what freaked her out was what happened next. Her Bronco started twist and turn. Parts moving to places no car part should go. It took about five or six seconds until a huge robotic being about 21foot stood in place of her Bronco and still wearing the green army cameo paint job. "Are you okay young miss?" the voice spoke again, and this time she saw the robot's mouth moved. Samantha was still freaking out as she was backing way from the robot. She was just relived that her parents live on the outskirts of town where not many neighbors live close enough to see what was going on at the moment. "I frighten you don't I?" the robot spoke again.

Samantha slowly nodded. "W-Who...W-What are you...?" she finally found her voice to ask.

"My name is Mirage." the robot spoke "I'm an autonomous robotic organism from a planet called Cybertron. An Autobot for short." At that moment robotic hawk arrived. Samantha watched wide-eyed as it landed on the ground next to Mirage and transformed into a human-sized robot. Mirage notices the look on her face. "This is my companion, HawkEye." he explained.

"Hello," he waved. Samantha gulped and backed away.

"Th-this is..." she stuttered. "Th-this...is SO beyond weird..."

"I know this is all strange to you." Mirage said.

"...Y-yeah... I've seen some interesting things because of my dad, but... This is WAY WAY beyond anything I've seen. I mean...I'm TALKING to an alien that USED to be my car!"

"That's perfectly understandable." said Mirage "In this day in age me and my kind need to do this cause back then you humans thought of us differently."

"Wait, your guys been here before?" she asked.

"Not really..." Mirage said "It's mostly been me, HawkEye...and HIM that had been on this planet for the past couple of centuries..."

"...So...let me get this straight... You're alien robots that can hide as vehicles and...you two and some other alien have been here before?"

"Well more like been stuck here..." Mirage said.

"...Okay... Tell me EVERYTHING. I want to see if I can understand this... If I'm not going completely insane..." she added to herself.

"It's a very long story but I will try my best." With that Mirage started to explain everything to her. "...and that's why Hawkeye and I are here." Samantha just stared wide-eyed, taking it all in.

"You mean..." she started "You actually LIVED with the Egyptians!"

"...Yes. They were quite interes-..."

"Oh my gosh!" she squealed in all her girlishness. "I'm so jealous!" Mirage looked a bit confused.

"Maybe the human girl really like the culture?" Hawkeye ventured.

"I suppose you are right..." Mirage shrugged.

"...Sorry...I LOVE! Egyptian things. Anyway...why are you here? Wait...are those Decepticon guys after me!"

"I'm not quite sure." said Mirage "But as for why we are here we are searching for another Autobot named Optimus Prime. The thing is we don't know what he looks like. All we know that he made a transmission and it was tracked here. I have to find him before Backdraft does..."

"...Oh...I see. So...you guys can transform right?" she asked with a sly grin.

Mirage nods. "I did explain that." he said.

"Then...you think you can change your color? I don't want to be driving around in an army car."

"Now that I can't really change for real... Not at the moment." he said "I can only do that if I have some thing to scan."

Samantha squealed. "Okay then, I'll be right back," she smiled running back inside the house. "Oh...before I forget...you'd better change back. My dad and my mom would freak if they saw two robots in the yard," she added as she poked her head back outside for a moment. Mirage nodded and he and HawkEye changed back to their disguises.

"_So...Hawkeye, what did you find out?_"

"_There were too many vehicles to tell which ones are our kind or just regular machines. I cannot feel sparks like you do._"

Mirage sighed. "_I'll just have to search on my own. I can start with Samantha's surroundings._"

Samantha smiled with glee and brought out a car magazine. She gleamed and turned to a page with big cars on it. A few had stars that she put there, marking them as her favorite. She held the magazine in front of her Bronco and pointed to a particular car. "How about this red color?" she asked with a smile.

"Very well." Mirage said and suddenly this light started to scan the color that was on the image she was pointing to. After a while the scanning light disappeared. "Okay here I go but I should warn you that it's just a hologram. I can't physically change my color."

"Just as long as no one sees the awful camouflage." Samantha watched as the color of the Bronco changed to the red color she wanted.

"Much better," she smiled.

"Samantha, who are you talking to? How... I swore that car was camouflage a few minutes ago."

"Ahhh you must had been out to long in the sun dad." she said.

"...No... It was definitely camouflage when I bought it. You were complaining about the paint job too." Suddenly the camouflage suddenly returned. Her father turned his attention back to the car. "See? I TOLD you it was camouflage." Samantha was a bit confused. "Well come on inside. Your mother says dinner is ready."

As her father went back inside, "Maybe it should be best around your father to have the hologram off."

"...So it was you... I suppose you're right. Can't have a car suddenly changing colors," she smiled. It immediately turned into a frown. She sighed. "I guess you'll just have to stay cameo until I get a job and money to change it..."

"It could be best." said Mirage.

There was a long pause. "Although...when it's just me and my friends...the red color stays," she smirked.

"That could work too."

"It's settled then," she smiled. "Well, I'm off to dinner...hey. What do YOUR kind eat?" she asked curiously.

"Don't worry about me."

"Seriously? You'll be okay out here?"

"I'll be okay. I had been doing this for thousands of centuries."

"Okay," she waved as she went inside. Mirage watched her leave.

- - -

As days past, Mirage hasn't found any other Cybertronians like himself but he didn't mind Samantha's company during her summer. She bustled out of the house that morning, both parents having just left for work. She slung her bag over her shoulder and excitedly got into her Bronco. "Today I finally get to show you off to my friends," she almost squealed. She tried to surprises it as she continued. "Parents said I could take them for a drive."

"I should warn you that I won't be talking to you. I don't to scare off your friends."

"I think that would be best. Unless there is a Decepticon chasing us, mum's the word," she smiled closing the door and turning the key.

"That's good to know."

"Was that a joke?" she questioned as she slowly backed out of the driveway onto the road.

"No... I don't joke on serious matters."

"Oh..." She just shrugged and drove down the road to her friend's house where she would be picking up two more girls. Once there Mirage stayed quiet like he said he would be. Samantha got out of the car and cleared her throat, signaling Mirage to change the car to red. She smiled as she went up to the door and knocked on it. Mirage got the message and used his hologram.

The door to the house opened and two other girls smiled happily at Samantha. "Hi Sam. Oh my gosh! Is that YOUR Bronco?" she squealed.

"Wow! It's even your favorite color red!"

Samantha smiled. "Yep sure is!" she said.

"How did you convince your dad to get you a big car like that?"

"Yeah..."

"Well..." Samantha started to say thinking on how to come up with an answer. "Well at least it is not cameo."

"...True."

"Sweet ride, but...are we going to just stare at all day?"

"Right. Where should we go?"

"Let's go into town to the mall and go from there."

The girls all agree and head over to Mirage. _Hmmm the mall...I guess it's where teenagers of these times like to hang out._

They climbed in with excited smiles. "You are so lucky your dad got you such a cool car!" one of the girls squealed as they drove the few miles into town.

- - -

Once at the mall the girls got out. They headed across the parking lot and into the big building. Samantha looked back and waved to Mirage before quickly joining the girls. "Who you waving to Samantha?" one of her friends asked.

"I wasn't waving. I was trying to get a fly away from me," she quickly recovered.

"Oh okay."

She sighed in relief. _That was close..._ They vanished inside the mall.

Mirage watched them and then looked around the area. "_Hawkeye, let's go search while they're in there._"

"_But won't the humans figure out something when they see you move around all by your self?_"

"_You're right. I have to remember this isn't Cybertron._" So Mirage decided to stay put and wait for Samantha and her friends to return.

They did return and each one had arms full of bags. "Hey Samantha, could you pop the trunk?" the one nearest her asked.

Mirage got worried. _HawkEye is in the trunk._

"Sure," Samantha smiled and she walked to the back. She opened the trunk, saw Hawkeye and quickly closed it. "Uh...I forgot. I left some things in the trunk. Just set them at your feet in the back."

The girls looked oddly at her. "Okay..."

- - -

On the ride back, "I still can't believe school starts again in two days." one of her friends said.

"Me either..." the other sighed.

"I'm a little excited. I get to show of Mir-my new car."

"Samantha, are you okay? You been acting weird today."

"I'm fine. I'm just excited about my new car and everything."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm fine," she smiled. They soon pulled up to one of the girl's house.

"Well, this is it. See you guys at school," the one that lived there said as she got out.

"See ya!" The other girl waved and they waited until she was inside before driving off.

- - -

After the other girl got droop off Samantha and Mirage headed back home. "That was a close one." Mirage said.

"Yes it was..." sighed Samantha. Mirage turned off his hologram as they near the house. Samantha smiled and parked in the driveway. She took the key out and got out of the Bronco with a sigh.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing... Just hard keeping you a secret I guess. No one would believe me anyway."

"You are right about that."

"I wonder if there are other kids like me. Kids that have to keep secret their car is an Autobot."

"Don't really know." Mirage said "It's getting late."

"Right. My parent's are probably waiting inside. Goodnight guys."

"Goodnight." both Mirage and HawkEye said. Samantha smiled one last time at them before vanishing inside the house.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me. This is my very first Transformers fic so please be nice.

Summery: (Set three years after 2007 movie) Samantha Trousdale just turns 16 and just gotten her driver's license so her father thinks she could also get her first car. But Samantha didn't know that her first car was an ancient alien robotic being in disguise on a mission to find the one by the name Optimus Prime who sent a message by his ancient language a couple of years ago.

"blah" – Normal human speck  
"(blah)" – Russian speck  
"_blah_" – Cybertronian speck  
"/blah/" – Ancient Egyptian speck  
_blah_ - thinking

True Colors  
By Yami-Yugi

Chapter 2

It was soon the start of the new school year. Samantha woke up very happy that morning and smiled out the window at Mirage as she ate her breakfast. "Ready for school sweetie?" her father asked. She nodded and smiled. Her father smiled back. A couple of hours later Samantha and Mirage were off driving towards school.

- - -

Once they arrived they drove into an empty parking space in front of the school for the students to park their cars. "Okay I'll come back lather on this afternoon." she said to Mirage "Will you be okay during that time?"

"I'll be fine." Mirage said "Go on. I'm not going anywhere." Samantha got out and headed towards the school. As she walked towards the double doors, a yellow Camaro pulled up. It parked right next to Mirage as a teenage boy and an other girl got out. Mirage figured the girl must be the boy's girlfriend. He then started to hear the boy talking to the car next to him.

"Okay Bee see you later." The boy said to the Camaro with a smile "Don't do anything stupid as to draw attention to yourself." With that the boy and his girlfriend headed inside the school.

At that moment Mirage notice the feeling of a spark from the Camaro next to him. The spark he was feeling felt like it belong to a young Cybertronian. To make sure he was feeling it right he decided to speck to it in his native language. "_So I'm guessing you are not Optimus Prime._" He spoke "_Your spark is too young._" The Camaro shook at bit so Mirage knew it heard and understand him. "_Can you speak young one?_" he asked gently. The Camaro shook again. "_Don't be afraid. I'm not a Decepticon._" Mirage spoke "_My name is Mirage._"

"_Bumblebee..._" Mirage notice the voice hadn't been used lately. Either the young bot next to him decided not to use it for a long while or haven't until recently unable to some way or another. "_My name is Bumblebee. My leader is the Optimus Prime you are searching for._"

If Mirage was in his robot form he would be smiling softly. "_I see._" he said still gently "_I would like to meet him some time... So why are you here young one? Are you guarding that human boy?_"

"_Yes. Megatron is dead..._"

"_Megatron?_" Mirage asked. He didn't know of that name.

"_The leader of the Decepticons. He was Optimus' rival foe. In a recent battle, about three years ago..._" Bumblebee had to pause for a moment as a few late students arrived and walked into the school. "_...As I said, Megatron was killed by the All Spark._"

"_By Primus I had been gone from Cyptertron for too long._"

"_What did you say?_" Bumblebee asked curiously.

_Primus did I just thought of that out loud?_ Mirage though with a sigh. "_I'll explain later young one._"

"_...Okay..._" Bumblebee said. He wanted to get answers about just who this Autobot was, but decided to stay quiet. He supposed the ancient bot would tell him later as he said. "_So...are you protecting the human girl?_"

_Protecting Samantha?_ Mirage thought _Well...I guess if Backdraft decides to show up and hurt her..._ "_I guess you can say that, young one._" he finally said.

"_Bumblebee..._" he replied a bit irritably.

"_Oh sorry... Old habit._"

Bumblebee "nodded". "_So...how long have you been here on Earth?_" he asked out of curiosity.

Mirage, if he could, looked a bit worried. "_Ahh..._" He started "_Can't give up that information. It's what we scouts do._"

"_...Oh. Well, I've been here ever since Megatron exiled us here._"

Mirage "nodded". At that moment Hawkeye, who had been flying around, landed in his hawk form on top of Mirage's hood. "_I still couldn't find any more Autobots, and no sign of Backdraft either just yet._"

"_Good. Hawkeye, I'd like you to meet Bumblebee. He's a young Autobot under Optimus Prime._"

"_Ahhh!_" HawkEye said a bit shock and surprised "_Sorry Bumblebee. I didn't notice you. I sadly can't sense other sparks like Mirage here can._"

"_It's okay. Are you his mini-con then?_"

"_Yep. You must be excited to meet an old Autobot such as Mirage..._"

Mirage "sweat droop". "_HawkEye..._" Mirage warn "_I wasn't ready just yet._"

"_Oops...Sorry, Mirage._"

"_Just how old are you? How long have you been stranded here?_" Bumblebee asked, now wanting answers at Hawkeye's outburst.

Mirage sighed. "_I was going to wait until I had spoken with Optimus...but..._" he started "_I guess I should since SOMEONE decided to open his big beak..._"

Hawkeye cowered a little. "_I am sorry..._" Bumblebee waited patiently for Mirage to explain.

"_HawkEye, and myself had been here for over the past couple of centuries._"

"_That's a long time! You...you must be one of the first generations of Cybertronians!_"

"_That I am._"

"_No wonder you didn't know about Megatron._"

"_The only Decepticon I worry about is Backdraft..._" Mirage said "_That is why I must find Optimus Prime. If I had gotten his message that means Backdraft did to._"

"_Who is Backdraft?_" Bumblebee asked.

"_An very old Cybertronian like me._" Mirage explained "_One I don't want anyone expect me to have the pleasure to mess with._"

"_He must be pretty bad then..._" Bumblebee spoke worriedly.

"_That and..._" Mirage spoke softly "_When I do take him out..._" Mirage just didn't want to say it, not to the young Autobot next to him.

"_...Take him out, we'll be rid of another Decepticon,_" Bumblebee beamed. "_Optimus Prime will love to hear all this. Should I tell him your here so you can meet him? I'll have to find a way to bring Sam along. I can't leave him unprotected._"

"_And I do not wish to leave Samantha..._" Bumblebee smiled and sent a secret message to Optimus that someone had received his message and wanted to see him. At that moment some thundering sound came by. Mirage got very worried. Mostly cause the spark he felt at that moment felt very familiar. _He's here..._

"_Wow that was fast._" Bumblebee said.

"_Wait young one..._" Mirage started. Soon this big black semi truck came thundering in, and transforms.

Bumblebee looked shock. "_You're not Optimus..._"

"_No but I bet if I have you he'll come in no time._" The bigger bot spoke an evil smirk.

"_You will not do no such thing, Backdraft._" Mirage said.

"_Well look at what we heave here. It's my "brother" Mirage._" The bigger bot, named Backdraft spoke.

"_We're NOT "brothers". I will never be related to a Decepticon like you._" Bumblebee watched them curiously, ready to transform and help defend if necessary. Mirage was ready to face Backdraft.

Backdraft sneered, and powered up his weapon. Mirage sighed, knowing he had no choice and transformed, aiming his own weapon at Backdraft. "_Good, you're ready to fight now,_" he smirked.

"_We are not going to harm the humans._" Mirage warned.

"_Okay...no humans,_" Backdraft agreed. _But that doesn't mean I can't drag the pipsqueak into this..._ he smirked to himself. Mirage was a bit happy that Backdraft was finally seeing to reason. Backdraft fired a well aimed shot at Mirage to start things off. Mirage defended by shooting a blast at the shot. Both erupted in a small explosion. While the smoke cleared, Backdraft took his chance to fire. He hit Mirage's left arm. As Mirage sneer in pain, so did Backdraft when he felt it as well.

"_...Fool...why do constantly fight me? We'll both die...!_" Mirage sighed irritably. He slowly shook off the hit and fired at Backdraft again. Bumblebee looked a bit worried as he watched the battle taking place. He cheered a little as Mirage finally hit Backdraft. Backdraft sneered as the shot came dangerously close to his spark. Mirage tried to push past the near death injury. _I...must be...strong...to pro-...protect...the young one..._ Backdraft recovered more quickly and shot again. Mirage blocked with another shot and another explosion clouded their vision. Backdraft again used the chance. While Mirage was still trying to see through the clearing smoke, Backdraft made his move. Mirage strained his eyes and aimed with a charged blast as the smoke completely cleared. But then Mirage didn't feel Backdraft's pain. _I didn't hit him?_ It was then that he looked up to see what he had hit. Backdraft smirked as Bumblebee moaned from his newly injured leg. _Primus... I didn't know he had the young one..._

"_What's the matter? Come on, hit me!_"

"_...Mirage..._" Bumblebee spoke weakly. At that moment school was let out early.

"_Ha ha ha! Now we have an audience. Let's finish this! Or are you afraid because you don't want to hurt this innocent young scout?_"

"Bee!" the boy from before had shouted as he, his girlfriend, and Samantha ran out.

"Mirage! What's going on!" Samantha shouted, sounding very confused.

"_So you have a little human brat, "brother"._" Backdraft said with evil smirk "_This is interesting._"

"_She is not a brat! Stop calling me brother, Decepticon filth!_" he shouted ready to aim his shot again. "_Hawkeye! I need help!_"

"_Right!_" Hawkeye flew at Backdraft, trying to create a distraction as Mirage set his weapon for stun and tried to get a good aim. Samantha and the boy looked at each other.

"So...your car's an alien robot too, huh?" Sam started.

Samantha nodded. "Yeah, and I thought I was the only one." she said.

"Nope. About three years ago, I bought my first car. Turned out to be Bumblebee."

"Oh. My first turned out to be Mirage over there..."

Sam smiled, but then grew curious. "He doesn't look like Bee does. He looks..."

"A lot older..." piped in Mikeala

"From what Mirage had told me..." Samantha started "He and HawkEye had been on Earth for a very long time." Sam and Mikeala looked towards her. "...He was stuck here after fighting that Decepticon there. His name is Backdraft and he's constantly picking a fight with Mirage. That's how his ship crashed and both of them were stranded here for awhile." The fight was still going and Mirage was trying to figure out to not harm Bumblebee.

"_Let him go now!_" cried Mirage as he fired. Backdraft glared before fizzling and shuting down for the moment. Bumblebee was hit a little as well, but he fell down consciously. His right side where Backdraft had held him was paralyzed. Mirage was feeling the sting of it, but at least he had gotten Bumblebee away safely. "_You okay?_" He asked Bumblebee gently.

"_...Yeah...my side is stunned...but I should survive..._"

"_I'm sorry he dragged you into our fight..._" Bumblebee nodded and tried to sit up. Sam, Mikeala, and Samantha ran over.

"Bee? You okay, man?"

"Yes, Sam. I'm fine."

"Should I get a truck to take him somewhere or find Ratchet?"

"I think the best bet would be Ratchet."

"Who's Ratchet?" Samantha asked, but her questions were answered as a yellow Rescue truck and a blue semi with flames pulled up. Mirage slowly turns ready just in cause if the new comers where Decepticons or not. The two vehicles stopped for a moment. Once the coast seemed mostly clear, they transformed. Mirage was still unsure of them but figured they were just Autobots. His point was made when Sam waved and Mirage now noticed the Autobot symbols on them. He lowers his weapon. Sam and Mikeala shared a smile. She went over to Bumblebee as Ratchet kneeled down to him. Sam looked at Samantha.

"More giant robots?"

Sam laughed. "Samantha, that's Ratchet," he said pointing to the Autobot by Bumblebee. "And this..."

"I don't believe I've met you before. You're an Autobot, I see. Good to see another ally. My name is Optimus Prime. What happened here?"

Mirage sighed in relief. "You're Optimus Prime..." he said "It's a good thing I stopped HIM for now..."

"Who? What Decepticon do you speak of?" he asked kindly, yet curiously.

Mirage nodded. "His name is Backdraft."

"...Backdraft... I have never heard of a Backdraft. Is he new?"

"He may be new to you." Mirage said "But he has been around for a long time... I should know we share a spark."

"...In that case you are before my time. That is a rare assurance...one half of a spark... It must be hard for you to share it with a Decepticon."

Mirage nodded. "Yes. My name is Mirage." he said "And this is my partner HawkEye. We where stranded on this planet cause of Backdraft long ago."

Optimus nodded. "Bumblebee told me you are here because of my transmission." He looked over at Bumblebee, who Ratchet was still tending to as Mikeala watched.

Mirage nodded again. "Yes..." he said "I was worried if I had gotten your transmission, so would Backdraft."

"Well, if he's any indication of what happened to Bumblebee then I'm sure he did."

"That was mostly me..." Mirage said "To get him way from Backdraft."

Optimus tilted his head in curiosity. "Tell me what happened." Mirage started to explain what just happened. "...So I see. It could not be avoided. I probably would have went for stunning as well."

Mirage nodded. "If you're as old as I, you tend to be smarter then the younger sparks."

"...There is some truth in that..." Optimus said, not knowing if he should be offended.

"I'm sorry if I had offended you." Mirage said "It's an old habit."

Optimus just smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. "The wisdom of your years could help us greatly. Especially against this new threat you call Backdraft."

"True." Mirage said, even though he was still worried. He knew he probably wouldn't last long if either his or Backdraft's spark get hit. _...I can't let them know... Then they might hold back... But..._ He sighed heavily. _I'll let them know if the need arises..._

"Okay, Bumblebee. You should take it easy for a little while, but you're fine now." Mikeala smiled and nodded, understanding a little bit more about Autobot repairs which could come in handy.

"Ready to go?" asked Sam. Bumblebee nodded and slowly stood up. He moved around a little to test things out before slowly transforming into his Camaro form.

Optimus watched Sam and Mikeala get into Bumblebee. "Okay, Bee. You heard Ratchet. Speed limit driving on the way home."

"I know." Sam turned the key, ready to take off. He titled his head out the window.

"Hey, Samantha?" he called. Mikeala watched, being wary if either was to make a move she didn't want.

Samantha blinked. "Y-Yes...?" she asked slowly.

"If you want to hang out with me and Mikeala...you can. We can be friends."

"Yeah. Anytime," Mikeala added, relaxed now. "Since we both have cars for alien robots in common," she smiled. Samantha looked unsure as she looked towards Mirage.

"It would be good to make allies with the other human boy and his girlfriend, Samantha," he said. "You'll have someone to talk to."

She looked back at Sam and Mikeala's smiling faces. Mirage nodded with a smile. Samantha sighed. "Alright. See you at school, I guess." Sam just nodded and drove off.

Samantha didn't know what to think. She just stood there. Mirage looked at her curiously. "Samantha?" he asked, making sure she was alright. She just stood there, with a distant look on her face. "Samantha, you alright?" he asked again, putting a big hand on her shoulder.

"Huh?" she said, jolting out of her daze. She looked up at Mirage with a confused look on her face. "What's up?"

"You were, how do you say, 'spacing out'. Are you alright?"

"Yeah..." she started slowly "It just, this is way too much for me to handle all at once..."

"...I see. That is quite understandable."

"You do?"

"Of course. I had a lot to learn when I first got here so I can sympathize. Besides, most Earth humans don't know we exist. I can tell from here living for so long that transforming alien robots aren't a common, everyday thing here."

"Oh..." Samantha started as she turns and noticed Optimus was still towering over her and Mirage. _He's huge._

He looked down at her. "I know this all seems like a lot to take in. You don't have to be a part of our war if you don't want to, but know this. My Autobots and I will protect you at any cost." He smiled at her.

"And so will I and Hawkeye." Mirage added looking at her.

She looked at the three of them, still taking it all in. "...Thanks... All of you. I appreciate you sticking your neck out for me."

Mirage and Hawkeye just smiled. Optimus was a bit confused. "It's a human saying." Mirage said.

Optimus only nodded. "Well...I should go back to base. You two will be okay with Samantha on your own?"

"We'll handle it." Mirage said as he transforms back into his Bronco form and the red image paint job disappeared into green camo as he opens his front door. "Let's get you home Samantha." he said. She nodded and slowly got in. She kept trying to put the key in the ignition, but her mind was still reeling from everything and she couldn't get it in.

"I think I better drive..." Mirage half joked.

"Is that safe?" she asked worried.

"Safer than you driving if you aren't concentrating," he added with his own concern.

"I guess you are right." She put her seatbelt on and Mirage made sure it was secure before starting up and heading towards home.

- - -

Once there, Mirage slowly pulled into the driveway and quickly turned off before her parents could notice her car driving itself. "Here we are..." Mirage said gently.

"...Y-yeah..." she said, shaking her head of her thoughts again and getting out.

"Samantha, get some sleep." Mirage suggested "It might help."

She nodded. "Goodnight then."

"Goodnight." Mirage said. Samantha gave a half hearted smile before turning in for the night. "_HawkEye, I want you to keep an eye out for Backdraft tonight. I know once he wakes up he would be looking for Samantha to get to us._"

"_Right. I'm on it,_" he replied getting out of the trunk and transforming to do surveillance.

Mirage watched the house as Samantha settled into bed. She turned out her light and tried to sleep. "I hope things will become clearer," she sighed as she closed her eyes. Mirage decided it was best to rest as well, knowing Hawkeye would alert him if Backdraft was awake.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me. This is my very first Transformers fic so please be nice.

Summery: (Set three years after 2007 movie) Samantha Trousdale just turns 16 and just gotten her driver's license so her father thinks she could also get her first car. But Samantha didn't know that her first car was an ancient alien robotic being in disguise on a mission to find the one by the name Optimus Prime who sent a message by his ancient language a couple of years ago.

"blah" – Normal human speck  
"(blah)" – Russian speck  
"_blah_" – Cybertronian speck  
"/blah/" – Ancient Egyptian speck  
_blah_ - thinking

True Colors  
By Yami-Yugi

Chapter 3

A couple of weeks later, Mirage and Samantha rode out to a quite place way outside of town. This is where they were to once again meet the other Autobots. Once they arrived the only ones there was Sam, Mikeala, and Bumblebee. Samantha slowly got out of Mirage and came over to the other two teenagers. As she did, Mirage transformed and so did Hawkeye. "So...what's going?" Samantha asked Sam.

"Looks like we got here first." Mirage said.

"Optimus and the others should be around shortly." Sam said.

"Okay," Samantha said.

"So, Mikeala, did you see that new car that Janet and her 'friends' were driving yesterday?"

"Yeah. Such a barbie car. I bet daddy dearest bought it. I'm sure he buys her everything. What a spoiled brat."

"...Yeah..." Samantha laughed.

Bumblebee looked confused. "_Female human gossip._" Mirage explained.

"Uh...Mikeala?" Samantha asked.

"Yeah?" Samantha motioned for her to come closer for a private talk. "...Yeah?"

"You think... You think you can...you know...hook me up? I mean...I haven't really seen any guys I like and..."

"No problem. There's this guy I know...real nice...he-..."

"Sorry, we're late," said Optimus as he pulled up on the scene. There were some others with him. One was Ratchet, another was a black pick up truck, and the other one... Well it was straying behind but it was a red Pontiac Firebird. Samantha looked at the two new cars, while Sam and Mikeala mostly watched the newer member, the red Pontiac Firebird. Everyone started to transform, except the firebird that just sat there. Sam, Samantha, Mikeala, and Bumblebee were confused as to why this newcomer didn't transform.

"So this the new guy Prime?" the one that was the black pick up asked.

"Yes, Iornhide. For those of you don't know. This is Mirage. He's been here on Earth for a very long time." He nodded his head at Mirage to signal him to introduce himself.

Before Mirage could say or do anything, "Hmmm you are right his spark is quite old." Everyone turned to the voice, which was coming from the firebird. "You were also right, he does have half a spark..." the voice continues "It's quite odd that my father would do that..."

"Father!" Bumblebee, Mirage, and Hawkeye shouted in surprise. At that time the firebird started to transform. Everyone grew silent as the ancient Autobot stood before them. The bot look at them all with his light blue optics.

_He looks older then I._ Mirage thought.

"Everyone, this is Phoenix," said Optimus. The said red bot did a short nod. Everyone silently waited for him to explain himself. The red bot called Phoenix remained quiet.

"Not much of a talker huh?" Samantha said looking at Sam and Mikeala.

"I guess not," said Sam. "But he might have his reasons, or maybe he's just not into talking much." Mirage looked over at Phoenix.

"You are the son of Primus are you not?" he asked, in a curious, yet respectful manner.

Phoenix looked over at him. "...I knew an ancient Cybertronian would know of my father's true name..." Mirage smiled. Phoenix just nods and then took notice of the teenagers.

"...If you don't mind me asking... How far back does your history go?" Sam asked.

"Very far." Mirage spoke.

"...Even as far back as the ancient Egyptians," Samantha added excitedly.

"Even more than that." HawkEye said.

"Exactly how far..." Sam asked, intrigued now.

"...Since my father became Cybertron..." Phoenix suddenly spoke up though his voice was a bit soft like he was trying to say mostly to himself.

"Right," Mirage agreed. "There were two warring planets, though they weren't actually planets. Is it alright if I continue?" he asked Phoenix. Phoenix just nods. "It began with two warring transformers, the first two and the ones that started it all. One was pure evil and his name was Unicron. He absorbed whole planets and tried to dominate the universe. There was hope. Primus was Unicron's equal and he fought him to keep peace throughout the galaxies."

"Okay..." Sam said "I guess that makes sense."

"...But...Phoenix said something about 'true name'. What about the history of Cybertron?" Samantha asked.

"...Cybertron is my father, Primus..." Phoenix spoke again.

"...How...How can that be?" Samantha asked. "I thought-..."

"Samantha..." Mirage started. "Shall I continue with the history lesson?"

"Sorry." Samantha said. Phoenix just nods again.

"...As I said, Primus tried to keep the peace and stop Unicron. Well...Primus was battle worn and his Lifeglow, his health, was running low. Unicron wasn't going to let him get away. So...to save himself and build hope for others, he slowly formed himself into Cybertron, our home planet. He's our source of life. Most younger cybertronians don't know of the birth of Cybertron as Phoenix and I do."

"Oh I think I get it now." said Samantha. Sam and Mikeala nodded as well, now understanding that they weren't alone. That the war of good versus evil had raged for a long time. "I hope they are more Autobots out there..." Samantha said worriedly.

"...There's not many..." Phoenix spoke again softly.

"Oh yeah and with the All Spark gone..." Sam started. Suddenly Phoenix looked at him.

"...What happened to the All Spark...?" Phoenix asked him.

"...Uh...I...M-Megatron was after it... He was battling Optimus... Optimus was losing and... I...I reacted quickly and forced the All Spark into Megatron's spark. It killed him... Th-there's... There's only a bit left... I'm really sorry..."

"...May I see it...?" Phoenix asked.

Optimus walked over to him and handed him the small fragment. "It's all I could think of to do to stop Megatron from getting it. I originally instructed Sam to put it inside me... I'm sorry Phoenix..."

Phoenix stares sadly at it. "...Father..."

"Take it," Optimus said. "I know you'll find a better use for it than I ever could." He walked away and everyone stayed silent and reverent.

"...Poor guy..." Samantha whispered to herself. Phoenix stares at the part of the All Spark for a bit then slowly open a part of his chest. Bumblebee titled his head in confusion as everyone else watched in silence. That's when they saw Phoenix's spark, it was glowing a bright red color.

"His spark is a different color..." Mirage said softly to himself. Samantha nodded silently in agreement. Phoenix closed his optics as he slowly places the piece into his spark. Everyone watched and waited, curious as to what would happen. Then with one hard push, Phoenix push the piece deep within his spark and suddenly his spark started to die.

Mirage, Ratchet, and Bumblebee, rushed forward but Optimus held his hand up to hold them back. "Wait..."

"But sir..." Ratchet started.

"He might react differently. Let's see what happens." Phoenix's spark went out for a bit then suddenly the spark came back on starting to glow bright red once more. The glow was so bright it surrounds his body as a shape of flame bird.

"What in sam hill...?" Samantha said.

"...It's pretty..." said Mikeala.

"Whoa..." sighed Sam. Mirage was speechless as were the other Autobots.

Soon Phoenix slowly opens his optics he was still glowing in the red glow. "Don't be afraid. I am the son of Primus, and of the All Spark. I'll make sure no harm is to come to you." he spoke gently.

"...You are definitely the son of Primus..." Mirage spoke slowly. Soon the glowing stops and Phoenix looked towards everyone.

"...H-how...did you do that?" Sam asked. Samantha and Mikeala nodded.

"...How did I do what?" Phoenix asked not sure on the question just asked.

"...Almost die...and the glowing..."

"I believe Sam is asking how you interacted with the piece of the All Spark." Optimus said.

Phoenix smiled. "...I'm not called Phoenix for nothing." he said "Primus was my father."

"You can be reborn. Can you give life to others?" asked Ratchet.

Phoenix nods. "...It's the functions my father had given me." he said "Just in case something ever happens to him..."

Ratchet nodded. "...That is really awesome," Sam said. Mikeala nodded in agreement.

"I'm glad you're on our side," Samantha said. Mirage walked over to Phoenix and knelt down in a respectful bow.

"It is an honor to be in your presence, son of Primus."

"...You don't have to do that..." Phoenix said.

Mirage sighed and slowly stood. Samantha slowly walked over to Phoenix and bowed politely before standing. "I'm Samantha Trousdale and I'm the human partner of Mirage and his mini-con HawkEye." Phoenix smiled a bit. Samantha smiled shyly back.

"Phoenix, my team and I open our arms to you. You have fellow Autobots here."

"...I see..." Phoenix started "It's good to know that there are others out there to carry on my father's wish for peace." Optimus smiled. At the mean time Mirage was deep in thought, mostly of his fate if he and Backdraft ever did have their final battle.

"Mirage?" Samantha asked.

"Hmmm?" Mirage got pulled out his thoughts and looks towards her "What is it Samantha?"

"You alright?"

"Why are you asking a question like that?" he asked.

"You seem like something's bothering you," she said looking at him with concern.

"It's nothing..."

"You sure? You can tell me anything."

"It's okay."

"Okay... Don't be afraid to talk to me," she said letting it go. Sam shared a smile with Bumblebee.

- - -

Meanwhile, far away from the Autobots' happy gathering, Backdraft sat in his secluded cave he had found. _What was that powerful energy? _he thought to himself. _...It came from a strong source I've never felt before..._ He checked his sensors and slowly walked out of the cave and explored a bit outside it. _It came from those Autobots and their useless humans..._ After he made sure his body had finished regenerating his damage parts before transforming into the black semi truck again. He headed out, following the signal from the energy source.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me. This is my very first Transformers fic so please be nice.

Summery: (Set three years after 2007 movie) Samantha Trousdale just turns 16 and just gotten her driver's license so her father thinks she could also get her first car. But Samantha didn't know that her first car was an ancient alien robotic being in disguise on a mission to find the one by the name Optimus Prime who sent a message by his ancient language a couple of years ago.

"blah" – Normal human speck  
"(blah)" – Russian speck  
"_blah_" – Cybertronian speck  
"/blah/" – Ancient Egyptian speck  
_blah_ - thinking

True Colors  
By Yami-Yugi

Chapter 4

The Autobots, Sam, Samantha, and Mikeala all went their separate ways. Phoenix did as well. "Thank you again, Optimus. I know who to reach when there is trouble." He gave a nod of farewell before transforming and speeding off.

- - -

Phoenix cruised along, heading towards the secluded farmlands beyond the city. As he did, he thought about everything that had just happened. _With father's spark destroyed... I have to be the one to create new life..._ He passed a bird's nest in a tree and a mama bird was feeding her babies. He slowed down to look at it. Backdraft, who was headed into the city, grew confused as the signal he was following started to move.

_Where is it going?_ _It must belong to something living... A cybertronian!_ _Only Primus could give out that sort of power._ He "grinned" and sped up a little. Phoenix smiled at the bird's nest and decided to continue on his way, going back up to normal speed and turning onto a dirt road. Backdraft gained enough distance to finally see what he was tracking. _So it is a cybertronian. But why dose he have a power like Primus? He's too small to hold such a powerful spark._ Curious, Backdraft followed the Pontiac Firebird to an abandoned field. Once the Pontiac Firebird though it was alone, it transforms back into Phoenix. _A weakling Autobot..._ he started. He was about to turn around and call it a mistake until Phoenix sat down and looked skyward.

"Father... I still don't clearly know I should make new life..." he heard Phoenix spoke "I wish you could tell me how." Backdraft suppressed a shout of surprise at the sentence. He tuned in more closely on his truck form's radio. Phoenix closed his optics, clearing his mind as he opened his chest to reveal the red spark shining with power from the remains of the All Spark. "...If you can hear me... Father...please answer..." Backdraft remained completely still in awe of his findings.

_This old weakling of an Autobot was the son of Primus?_ He contemplated the question as he watched Phoenix sit there in his thoughts. As he stared and listened to the ancient Autobot, it came to him. If he could capture that power, he would be rid of Mirage for good. Not only could he use it to gain a full spark after a death battle with Mirage, but he could then use the power to decimate all humans and Autobots. He would make this miserable planet a home for all Decepticons. "...Finally...it ends now..." he spoke out loud, rustling with excitement. Phoenix heard the noise and sensed he was being watched. He quickly transformed and sped off. Backdraft transforms and gave case.

"What do you want with me, Decepticon?" Phoenix yelled.

"...Your power!" Backdraft called back, gaining on him.

Phoenix was worried. "You cannot handle such power!" he yelled back and tried to speed up.

Luckily, they zoomed past Samantha's house and she was just walking inside from talking with Mirage. Mirage had at that moment felt Backdralf's half of spark. "Primus! It's Backdraft!"

"What?" Samantha said, letting the screen door slam behind her.

"...Who was that he was chasing...?"

"It looked like an old red car...I think," Samantha said walking over.

"The only red car I can think of is... Phoenix!"

"Why would Backdraft be chas-... You don't think..."

"I do. Especially if he knows what Phoenix is capable of. Hawkeye, go get the others. Samantha, you stay here where I know you'll be safe."

"But Mirage..."

"No Samantha. Backdraft will use you as my weakness. I cannot let you get hurt."

"...Alright..." she sighed. "If you say so..."

"I don't want you in harm's way. Promise me you'll stay here."

"Okay I promise..." Mirage smiled and sped off after Backdraft. Backdraft was inches from Phoenix, bumping into him to try and veer him off course.

"You'll never defeat me!"

"Ha ha ha ha ha! I can and I will!" Backdraft cackled as he pushed Phoenix hard, sending him off the road and into a baron field of rocks that was overgrown. He spun out and rolled as he tried to stop and change direction. He stopped completely and tried to restart to get away. Backdraft grinned and backed up, aiming for Phoenix. He sped towards him, ready to crash into him. Phoenix kept trying to start, but the engine was too damaged to turn over.

At that moment Mirage arrived. "Backdraft!" he shouted.

"Ha ha ha ha! Here-... What do you want, "brother"? Can't you see I'm in the middle of something!" he called as he quickly closed distance between him and Phoenix. He laughed as he rammed into Phoenix with a sickening crunch.

"Phoenix!" Mirage shouted as he transform and rush over the red bot. He slowly transformed and lay still on the ground. His arm and shoulder were crunched up and useless on the side where he had been hit. Part of his leg was bent in as well.

"No you don't, "brother". He's mine..." Backdraft grinned as he transformed and pulled Mirage's leg out from under him.

"You will not...harm the son of Primus!"

"Oh yes I will," Backdraft smirked, having quickly recovered from the slight pain in his leg that came from Mirage. "I'll dismantle him bit by bit until I get his spark and Primus's power." Phoenix gathered what strength he could and fired the energon cannon from his other, functional arm. Both Backdraf and Mirage felt it. "Why you..." Backdraft, growled as he held his injured shoulder. Mirage pushed past the pain to knock Backdraft to the ground.

"I told you... You will NOT harm the son of Primus!"

"GET OFF ME!" Backdraft glared, punching Mirage off of him. Mirage landed a few feet away and weakly stood.

"It's...t-time...I finished you off... It's time to take you down with me!" Mirage cried, firing his weapon. At that time HawkEye arrived with the other Autobots.

"Mirage! Phoenix!" he called.

"He doesn't look good, Ratchet..." Optimus said. Ratchet just nodded and quickly went over.

"NO! You cursed Autobots!" Backdraft yelled, holding a wounded arm from Mirage. He was doing his best to push past all the pain and take Backdraft out.

"...I hope your spark passes the feather..." Mirage said as took aim at Backdraft's half of a spark.

"YOU FOOL!"

"It's the only way..." Mirage glared.

"Mirage!" all the other Autobots called out. Bumblebee looked away as Mirage's shot rang out. Ratchet even stopped and watched as both cybertronians fell to the ground. HawkEye looked very worried but knew it was coming.

"...Fool...FOOL!" Backdraft sputtered and then he was no more.

"Hawk...Eye!" Mirage called weakly.

HawkEye came over. "...Y-Yes Mirage?"

"...Sam...Samantha...l-look...after her...for me..."

HawkEye nods. "...Y-Yes Mirage...I will..." Mirage smiled before closing his eyes for the last time.  
Phoenix closed his eyes. _Now is as good a time as ever to test this out... Guide me father..._ "Ratchet...bring me over..."

"I can't." Ratchet said "I need to fix you."

"It can...wait... I can't...die...remember?"

"...What can you do?" asked Ratchet.

"Something that...my father...had given me." Ratchet sighed, but relented. He stopped what he was doing and helped lead Phoenix over to Mirage's body. "Thank...you..." Phoenix said. Ratchet nodded and watched carefully as Phoenix knelt down and opened his chest. Bumblebee turned to watch too. Everyone watched as the red spark intensified its light into a familiar phoenix shape. HawkEye watched in confusion. Phoenix closed his eyes and concentrated, opening Mirage's chest and putting a hand where his spark would be. The phoenix shape of the spark moved and rested inside Mirage's chest. An intense red light covered both Mirage and Phoenix. "Don't be afraid. I am the son of Primus and the All Spark. I will make sure no harm is to come to you," he said as the light died down and he took his hand out. Phoenix sighed as he sat back.

Ratchet moved over to him. "Wait...let's see if it worked..." Optimus said. He nodded and stared at Mirage. HawkEye looked sadly back and forth between Mirage and Phoenix. At that moment Mirage slowly open his eyes.

"Primus I have a headache..."

HawkEye looked shock and surprised. "Mirage!"

He slowly sat up. "What is it, HawkEye?"

HawkEye suddenly hug him. "You're alive!"

Mirage looked at him solemnly. "Of course I am."

"...I was worried there for a while..." said Bumblebee. Mirage looked over where Backdraft laid.

"...Wait...if Backdraft is dead..."

"It would...seem...that...it worked..." Mirage looked over at Phoenix a bit confused. "I gave...you new life...Mirage..."

Mirage was speechless for a bit, and then he smiled. "You truly are the son of Primus. Thank you Phoenix." Phoenix smiles back.

"Well, Phoenix, it seems your father Primus has passed on his abilities to you. Though, I wouldn't recommend using them in excess just yet," Ratchet added noticing how much it took out of him. "We need to take you back to base. I can properly tend to you there." Phoenix nodded weakly and slowly stood. Mirage let HawkEye let go before standing.

"How will we get Phoenix back to base?" Mirage asked. Hawkeye nodded, having the same question.

"Bumblebee, go get Mikeala. You'll know what to do," Optimus said. Bumblebee nods, transforms and drove out. Mirage and Hawkeye still looked confused. Optimus only smiled as he remembered Bumblebee's "backseat driving" during the battle. "Well...back during the battle," he started "Bumblebee was hurt badly and almost lost his legs."

"So Mikeala, secured him onto a tow truck to go find Ratchet," Ironhide chimed in. "The battle was getting pretty harsh and so she had Bumblebee fire while she drove."

"...I see. Mikeala will be able to transport Phoenix back to base," said Mirage. HawkEye nodded in understanding.

"Here she comes now," said Optimus as a tow truck and a yellow Camaro pulled up.

The tow truck and Camaro pulled up to the side of the road. Bumblebee let Sam out before transforming. Mikeala hopped out of the tow truck and walked over to the group. "Bee said something about someone needing a lift to your base?"

"Yeah," said Ratchet "It's Phoenix."

She nodded and went over with Bumblebee. "Can he transform into the firebird or not?" she asked.

"I wouldn't risk it."

"Okay. Let's get him over to the truck."

Sam walked over. "Is Phoenix alright?"

"No. He was hurt badly by Mirage's 'friend' over there. We're here to help get him back to their base so Ratchet can help him out." With Ratchet helping him, Phoenix made it over to the truck. Bumblebee and Ratchet helped him sit down on the back.

"...Are you...sure...this is...safe...?" Phoenix asked as Mikeala started securing him with the restraints.

"I've done it before. You'll be fine," said Bumblebee.

"She is a trustworthy human," added Ratchet. "She will get you there safely."

"...If you say...so..."

"I promise you I'll get you there just fine. I'll even drive slow if you want," Mikeala said as she checked to make sure he was secure. "Just sit tight and hang on," she added with a smile. Ratchet nodded before backing away and transforming. Bumblebee did as well, opening the door for Sam.

"Everyone follow me," said Optimus as he transformed and pulled onto the road.

"I'll follow Bee," Mikeala said as she got into the tow truck. Mirage just stood there for a bit, once again glancing where the body of Backdraft lied.

"What's got your circuits in a bind?" asked Ironhide.

"Huh?" Mirage started as he looked back at Ironhide "It's nothing really..."

"You sure?"

"Yeah..."

"Okay then. You coming?" Ironhide said as he walked away towards the others, who were waiting to drive off.

Mirage shook his head. "You go on. I'm just going to hang around for a while." he said.

"Alright. If you say so. You're always welcome with us Autobots," he said. He transformed and sped off with the others.

Mirage sighed. "Is something wrong?" HawkEye asked him.

"...I don't know, HawkEye..." He paused and looked at Backdraft's body, opening his chest and looking at his full spark "beating" inside.

"It must fell different to have a full spark instead of a half one..." HawkEye spoke.

Mirage nodded. "...I'm free in a sense... New possibilities and a new life... After living like that for so long..." HawkEye nodded.

"We should probably tell Samantha what's going on. She'd want to know if you were alright." Mirage didn't say anything as he stood in thought. "Mirage..." Hawkeye said a bit louder. "Mirage!"

"What?" he replied startled.

"We should get home...to Samantha?"

"...Yes...I believe we should..." HawkEye sighed solemnly and waited for Mirage to transform before climbing into the trunk.

- - -

Meanwhile, back at the Autobot base, Mikeala was carefully getting Phoenix off the tow truck with Ratchet's help. Sam got out of Bumblebee and stared in awe at the fortress before them. "Oh wow..."

"Easy does it," Mikeala said as Phoenix was set on his feet. Ratchet helped support him. Mikeala went over to Sam and a bot form Bumblebee. "Whoa! What a base!" she said.

"Yeah..." Sam said.

Optimus just chuckled. "Wait until you see the inside," he smiled.

"I wonder why Mirage didn't come?" Sam asked.

"He didn't feel like it," said Ironhide as he followed Optimus inside.

"...Thank you...for transport...Mikeala..." said Phoenix as he walked past with Ratchet.

"Hey no prob." Mikeala said with a smile. Ratchet smiled a bit, as did Phoenix. "Let's check this place out," she smiled. Bumblebee smiled and led them inside. They walked in through the enormous, stainless steel entrance. They reached the main room of the base and it was full of computers that monitored activity and information.

"Nice database..."

"Yeah," agreed Mikeala.

"Let me show you around," Bumblebee said happily.

"Okay," Sam said. Bumblebee happily led them on a tour of the place.

"Let's get you taken care of," Ratchet said as he led Phoenix away to the Medical Bay.

- - -

Meanwhile, Mirage pulled up to Samantha's house. Samantha was surprisingly waiting for him as she came up to him. "I was so worried you might not come back alive," she said, leaning against the hood in a hug.

"..." Mirage was unsure what to say to that.

"What? Something wrong, Mirage?" she asked concerned.

"Nothing is wrong."

"You sure? Don't be afraid to talk to me. I know something's bothering you."

"It's nothing Samantha." he said slowly.

"Yes it is," she said as she raised her voice in annoyance.

"..."

"Mirage...please tell me... Or do I have to ask HawkEye?" she asked with a smile.

"...Backdraft is dead..." Mirage finally spoke softly.

"What! H-how...? How can you be alive when he's dead? What happened?" she asked urgently, fearing for him.

"...Phoenix..."

"Phoenix, what does-... Wait... You mean he... No way! So he really CAN give life to other Autobots."

"...He is the son of Primus..."

"...Yeah...I'll say. Phoenix wasn't kidding when he said that. You're living proof." Mirage just nods slowly. "Anything else bothering you except that?"

"..."

"You know you can tell me."

"...I just..." She waited patiently, listening. "...I'm just unsure..."

"About what?" she asked gently.

"...what to do now..."

"Join up with Optimus and the Autobots. There are a few more Decepticons out there, I'm sure."

"...I'm not much of the fighting type..."

"...Oh... Well, I'm sure they'd find something to your liking," she smiled.

"...Not sure...I'm an old Autobot..."

"So. That won't matter to them."

"..."

"Hey...if you don't want to join up with them you don't have to. Maybe just enjoy life, now that you have it," she genki smiled.

"...Maybe..."

"Yeah. Who says you have to have a set purpose? Just enjoy the life God, I mean, Primus gave you. Live it to the fullest," she said, still smiling.

"...In war that's a bit hard..."

"Well...I don't know what to tell you then..." she sighed.

"...I guess I need to do some 'soul searching' as you humans call it."

Samantha smiled. "I'm sure it will do you some good." He just nodded and grew silent. "Well, I'm glad you're alright. I'll leave you be to soul search," she said with a smile as she headed back into the house.

"You know Samantha is right." said HawkEye "You know about the other Autobots. I'm sure they would find something for you to do."

Mirage sighed. "I know. I just need to think about it." HawkEye sighs too.

Samantha smiled from her bedroom window. "You'll figure things out, Mirage. I know you will."


End file.
